1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display that improves mechanical strength and suppresses generation of a failure in a manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a plurality of OLEDs including hole injection electrodes, an organic light emission layer, and electron injection electrodes. Light is emitted by energy generated when excitons generated as electrons and holes are combined drop from an excited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image by using the light.
Accordingly, the OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced since a separate light source is not required. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is appropriate for use in a mobile electronic device.
In general, the OLED display includes a display substrate in which an OLED is formed, and a sealing member that covers the display substrate. The display substrate and the sealing member are sealed by a sealant.
In addition, the OLED display is initially manufactured in a state of a mother display panel and then formed by cutting the mother display panel. That is, the mother display panel is divided into a plurality of OLED displays through a cutting process.
However, a part of the OLED display, particularly a corner area of the OLED display, may be broken during the process of dividing the mother display panel into the plurality of OLED displays through the cutting process.
Further, when the corner area of the OLED display is broken, the sealant is also damaged so that the internal elements of the OLED display cannot be stably sealed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.